jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
White Stripes
NONE |speed = A A |range = E (B with SNA) C |durability = B C |precision = A A |potential = A A }} White Stripes is an extremely powerful Stand used by Damien Kankatsu With his large amounts of experimentation on it using the arrow It has gained a variety of powers, eventually making it almost impossible to fight. White Stripes White Stripes is a humanoid stand standing at about 6'6 ft, only one inch taller than its user. It seems very robotic in nature. White Stripes' body is mostly made of white metal with darker black mesh filling in holes. Red wires also dangle from all over its body. White Stripes' head is a large dome like helmet made of white metal and has three red wires hanging from the back like hair. White Stripes does seem to have a personality septette from its user though it does not talk. It is known to stare at its surroundings in a mesmerized state, taking in new sights, sounds, and smells. Damien also noticed that it makes a whirring noise whenever it is happy. White Stripes is easily a high tier stand with A's in strength, speed and precision. It's fists can break through steel with relative ease and it is precise enough to snatch a bullet out of the air. With its speed White Stripes is capable of releasing an extremely fast barrage of punches within seconds. However the stand does suffer from a range of only 2-3 meters making it an easy target for long range stands. Though White Stripes does posses very strong armor, that is able to hold its own against most attacks. Attract This is the initial power residing within White Stripes when Damien first acquired it. It allows White Stripes to touch two objects with a finger and those two objects will be attracted to each other. They will fly from across long distances to stick to the other object that has been touched. White Stripes can have a total of ten active at one time, one for each finger. They can also be used by the user to move around quickly by attracting themselves to an object and then dismissing the attraction. This can also be used to catapult items at others. Whatever object is lighter will be pulled towards the heavier object. Seven Nation Army Seven Nation Army is a power that White Stripes obtained after Daminen stabbed himself with the arrow for a third time. The only significant change it made to the stand was adding a small green skull on its chest. Seven Nation Army allows White Stripes to control any solid object besides humans, stands, and anything a stand creates within the size of a large town. This ability is extremely powerful as the entire environment becomes a deathtrap. The user can cause cobblestones to explode upwards, throw skyscrapers, and even destroy their opponents clothes. Fell In Love With A Girl Fell In Love With A Girl or FILWAG for short is a sub stand of White Stripes. It was acquired by Damien the second time he was stabbed with the arrow. It appears through the hair like chords on the back of the stand's head. FILWAG is a small robotic cupid-like stand that is pink in color. At about two feet tall it's made of a bulky looking metal armor with a dome helmet similar to White Stripes. It has a pixel heart on both its shoulders and its helmet. It carries an unlimited quiver of arrows on its back. It also holds a mechanical bow in its left hand. FILWAG seems to have a small amount of personality, letting out giggles when it hits a target. FILWAG has zero destructive power but makes up for it with an A in both speed and precision. FILWAG can fly just a bit faster than the human eye can perceive and has a range of about 40 meters. It isn't a very durable stand being able to only withstand about one barrage of punches. Love Arrow Fell In Love With A Girl has the unique power to fire arrows that create a small pink dot when they hit an object. The first living thing to look at that object excluding the user will fall in love with whatever was hit and be completely unable to fight until the stand disappears or the object is destroyed. While extremely useful the power is unreliable and must be used carefully. It should also be noted that its arrows can be destroyed before they reach a target. Gallery | Trivia *During an attack rush White Stripes yells "KiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKi"